1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipette, and especially relates to a pipette for washing a reaction tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current automation of washing reaction tubes usually is performed through a work platform equipped with two sliding arms, each of which has an XY positioning mechanism and a Z positioning mechanism. Therein, one of the sliding arms is equipped with an adaptor for providing washing liquid, and the other one is equipped with an adaptor for drawing waste liquid. Each adaptor is sleeved with a common pipette for providing washing liquid or drawing waste liquid. In principle, injecting of the washing liquid and drawing of the waste liquid is performed separately for requirements for without pollutions on the reaction tubes. One injection of the washing liquid and one draw of the waste liquid are taken as a washing cycle. In general, the washing for the reaction tube needs three cycles. For meeting the requirement for without pollutions, at least the adaptor for drawing the waste liquid needs to use a new pipette every cycle so that no external pollutions get into the reaction tube that contains waste liquid to be drawn. Accordingly, the washing of the reaction tube includes a plurality of movements of the sliding arms and a plurality of operations of replacing pipettes, resulting in a longer washing time and a greater consumption of pipettes. Therefore, the current washing mechanism for reaction tubes can hardly reduce time cost and consumables cost.